Drinks, Roses, and Relationships
by penned.in.sanity
Summary: Logan is trying to get Rory back, but she wants nothing to do with him. What happens when everytime they get back together something breaks them up? Rating for language and possible other things dk yet
1. Hospitals, Kissing and Tissue Boxes

A/N: hey people this is my first Gilmore Girls ff so please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but if you see any that you don't know, then I own them……haha…ok enjoy

(This is set in Rory's point of view and right after Logan has broken up with Rory and he is trying to get her back)

**Chapter 1: Hospitals, Kissing and Tissue Boxes**

I guess I didn't realize how much he could affect me; I never knew that he held that much power. So now, because of my ignorance, I am sitting here in the therapist's office, already finished off 3 tissue boxes and am currently working on the fourth one, in total hysterics talking about he screwed up he made my life. I know he wants me back, all the flowers and donuts, but something inside me tells me that I am not ready to trust him yet. Every time I see him in the hall I want to run away, run away as fast as I can.

I see the therapist finishing up his thoughts on me, scribbling across his yellow pad. Times up, now I have to face the hall, where he could be. Ok, I realize I'm being a little over dramatic but I really can't help it. I mean Chilton taught me so many useful things for college except it seems to lack in the whole socialization and relationship aspect of life and the educational system. The most socialization you got was the group projects that required you to be with your group for prolonged periods of time completely devoted to the academics at hand, no time left for outside socialization that each normal teenager experiences in the normal life of an average student. Chilton does not however produce average students; instead it produces academically focused students only ready for the work aspect of adult life and in no way prepares them for the relationship part of every day life.

So now I am walking out the door of the therapist's office, completely ready to face the hall of possibilities, sounds dramatic doesn't it?

Oh crap, no, please no, I can't be.

"Hey Ace," said Logan Huntzberger.

"Look I don't want to talk to you right now, so leave me alone Huntzberger," I snap back coolly.

Turning on my heel, gracefully I might add, I storm out of the hall way not bothering to look back and see how much hurt is on his face from my snide comment. I know he is so desperate that he will try anything but I am not ready to give him another chance. Even though he says he loves me, I don't know if it's true, or maybe I just don't want to believe it's true. Maybe I don't want to think about how big of a mistake I am making avoiding him, but I don't want to be one of those girls who runs right back to the guy when he says he sorry then he ends up dumping them two days later. I don't want to be the desperate girl who will do anything to keep her man.

Now I am standing outside my new dorm room unlocking the second lock, then third, then fourth, then first, and then last, hitting the door two times with my foot before opening the door. Somehow, I never made it inside.

Logan stands there right in front of me blocking my path into the apartment. I can tell he is not going to let me inside without talking to him, but now I am starting to realize maybe he isn't here to talk.

One moment he is standing in front of me and then the next moment his lips are pressed against mine and we are both up against the wall next the door. I want to stop, I want to push him away, but I can't, or maybe I just don't want to. His hand is on my waist bringing me closer and closer to him. I feel like before, so carefree, all I wanted to do was be near him. Now I can't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck. Something inside me tells me that things might change again between us; hopefully everything will go back to normal, please.

I don't want this to end, but it will and then things will be the same again most likely. He will leave without a word and leave me there standing, wondering what in the world happened. It finally broke.

"Ace," Logan whispered in my ear. I can hear his voice resonate through every part of my body.

"Please, Logan…" I can hear the words come out of my mouth, but I can't believe they did.

"Look Ace, I came here to tell you I am through. I can't keep pinning for you when obviously you weren't responding. I love you Ace; I told you that already, and you didn't believe. I can't keep doing this. I'm done Ace," Logan whispered into my ear, and then he started to walk away.

I grab his arm and pull him back up against me, and then I find myself kissing him again, and everything melts away.

He ends up leaving without a word, just like I had pictured him doing. I don't know what is going on between us right now, if anything. All I know at this moment is that I need to clear my head; some pure shameless fun to just let go.

Paris' suggestions are to either practice the self defense with her and Doyle for whenever the gang guys downstairs decide to try and rob our apartment, or to go out and party. Somehow the partying, although totally unlike me and my characteristics, sounds exactly perfect at the moment. So, with Paris accompanying me as to make sure I come home and don't end up in one the other strange apartments in our building, I put on my most "party" like outfit, which to my dismay I don't have many of for me being vastly different from normal people in that category.

Now in black high heeled boots, a surprisingly short skirt and regular t-shirt, Paris and I walk out of the apartment.

Paris doesn't know why I am suddenly interested in clearly my mind; I don't think I can stand telling her about the thing with Logan earlier. Paris has a history of not being too crazy about Logan. I am afraid if I tell her I'll get the same old "You can do so much better," or "what's so great about Huntzberger. He hurt you and you're still pinning after him," which is not what I need to hear right now. So instead, she knows nothing at all about the Logan thing.

Here we are in front of the club that Paris had suggested. I had been in clubs before they just weren't my favorite place to hang out. So watching all the people dancing closely with each other and drunk off their asses is probably not something I would choose to do on a normal day, but today is totally not like every day. Paris and I decide to order up some drinks still wondering what the hell we are doing here. Is this supposed to clear my mind? Is this suppose to make Logan just disappear for the moment?

Well the alcohol is doing a pretty good job of that because before I know I am dancing along side this guy who I don't know forgetting everything about the confrontation with Logan. This might not be the best thing to be doing right now but it is helping at the moment, and then everything crashes down, I see Logan across the room, and I'm sure he sees me.

Ok, here I am dancing with this weird guy I don't know looking like a complete slut. I am not normally or really ever a slut but right now I am the slutiest girl in the room, because here I am dancing with another guy when like two hours ago I was kissing Logan more passionately then ever before.

Logan is walking over here right now, and he's doesn't seem too happy. Finally he reaches me while I am still dancing, quite close I might add, and grabs my wrist in an effort to drag me away, but his plan foiled by the guy I am dancing with who forcibly yanks me back from him. Logan, now thoroughly not in a good mood, walks right up to the guy and pushes him away from me. The guy starts getting angry and pushing Logan back.

"Get the fuck away from her (I couldn't come up with anything better fro him to call her)!" Screamed the guy trying to hit Logan but not doing so well.

"What do you mean you fucking bastard! You don't even know her so stay the fuck away from her!" Logan yelled back.

"Are you calling me a bastard you little son of a bitch!" The guy screamed back yet again. Before Logan can respond, the guy punches him upside the head, causing him to fall unconscious and drop on the floor.

"LOGAN!" I scream, hysterical at the sight of Logan on the ground unconscious, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Ten minutes later, an ambulance arrives whisking Logan out of the club on a stretcher with me following close behind.

"Please, let me come with you. He's my friend and I really to come," I beg the paramedic who's loading Logan into the ambulance.

"Fine miss," says the guy slightly annoyed by me.

I hop in the ambulance next to Logan wondering what in the world I am going to say to him when he wakes up. There is silence the rest of the trip to the hospital.

Now as I sit in the waiting room wondering what the hell I am going to do the nurse comes out.

"Miss, Mr. Huntzberger has woken up; you can go see him now," the nurse says.

I walk into his room to see him starring at me.

"Hello Ace," he whispers to me. His voice is barely audible.

"Hey," I hear myself say back. I want to run up to him and kiss him again like I did before. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Ace, I am. How about you? Did that bastard hurt you?" Logan spat out the last words.

"He wasn't hurting me; I was just dancing with him. God Logan, first you say that you have given up, then you are trying to punch some guy for being near me. You are so confusing," I yell back at him.

"Look it's not my fault that I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you Ace. Is that such a crime?" He says to me. He looks upset and hurt, and I hate seeing him like this. I want to be with him but he hurt me so much, I can't do it.

"I have to go. Feel better Logan." I whisper back. Then I stormed out of the room, tears welling in my eyes. I just want to go home.

Home! Oh my god, PARIS!

How am I going to get home? I can't call a taxi at this hour. What I am going to do? This is not the time for me to be thinking about this. Everything with Logan, and that stupid guy I was dancing with, and not to mention that I am like drunk, I need to leave. I need to go home, not to that crappy apartment I am living in, I mean home, to Stars Hollow. Oh god, I feel sick, I need to go. I have to leave this; I need to leave him. I don't want to think about him anymore, I want to, I want to, leave.

Why am I crying about him? He doesn't deserve my tears.

"Rory! Ace!" Logan is running out the hospital towards me. He seems upset. He finally reaches me with tears streaming down my face looking like crap. Somehow I can tell he doesn't seem to care. Bending down on his knees so we are level, he proceeds to kiss me. I know after all I've said I should have been pushing him way from me, but all I find myself doing is wrapping my arms around him, not wanting to ever end this moment. Logan gently lays me down on the ground, the wet grass beneath my back; Logan now completely on top of me. Why is having him near give me the best feeling ever? Why does feeling him against me make me want to never leave him?

The kiss is getting quite passionate as I can feel his hands at the hem of my shirt. I figure having sex on the grass in front of a hospital would probably not be my proudest moment ever.

I begin to stop him by putting my hand against his chest. He looks down on me with a slightly confused look upon his face, wondering whether he did something wrong.

"Ace, are you ok?" he asks, still confused at why I stopped him.

"Look Logan, I just can't, not now. It's moving a little fast," I stumble. I don't want to look at him; I don't want to see the look on his face.

"Ace, I……I am…I'm sorry," Logan whispers to me, climbing off me.

"No, Logan…please don't leave…" I try to get him to stop getting up. Logan turns and stars directly at me; it's like he can see right through me. "I want…I want to be with you…I don't want to be scared anymore."

"Ace…I waited and waited for you…and now I tell you that I am not waiting anymore and suddenly you want me again. Please Ace, just…tell me what you want," Logan says, exhausted and overwhelmed.

"I want you Logan," I manage to say without stuttering. He looks at me and smiles.

"Lets go home Ace," Logan whispers in my ear. He gets up off the ground before I can; helping me up into his arms, and proceeds to begin to walk me home.

"Logan," I say.

"Yes Ace," he says back, starring into my eyes in the process.

"Can we not go back to my place? I am pretty sure that Paris will be there and either she will begin to interrogate me about you or Doyle will be over and he and Paris will be having raunchy sex and that is not something I think you or me will want to watch that," I respond.

"That does not sound like something I want experience, but something tells me you already have," he says, both of us laughing at the last part, "and I personally do not need to see Paris right now. So, since we can't go to your place, I guess we only have my place, which might be a problem since Finn is having his weekly dose of one night stands tonight, which also, along with the raunchy sex between Paris and Doyle, is not something I again need to see. So where to then Ace?"

"I was thinking we could go back to your house, pick your car and drive to Stars Hollow, but we don't have to, I was just an idea," I say, slightly embarrassed because of the thought of him laughing at how absurd it is.

"I think that is a splendid idea Ace," Logan comforted; he could tell she was embarrassed by it.

"Ok, let's go then," I say, now excited.

"And we are off," Logan yells quite loudly, and then he grabs my wrist and pulls me behind him as we run down the street into the night.

Stars Hollow awaits our marvelous arrival.

A/N: I hope you liked it. the next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review!


	2. Stars Hollow, Limo Rides and Kidnappings

A/N: so sry ppl if the last chapter was confusing and there was way too much in one day sooo this is kinda a short chapter so please enjoy and I will update probably sometime this week, I'm not sure, depends when I get the computer.

Disclaimer" same as the last time…………duh

**Chapter 2: Stars Hollow, Limo Rides and Kidnappings**

"Here we are Ace," Logan says, opening the door to his limo and letting me hop inside before he does. We sit in the limo silent, thinking about each other. Thinking what had just happened in one day we went from not speaking to each other to making out in the rain in front of a hospital then going back to Stars Hollow. Back home, to where everything once was.

"Logan," I ask, a little apprehensive at what he might say back again. I have said it before, but we were on a little better speaking terms then. I don't know whether or not to say it because it might ruin everything that we just fixed.

"Yes Ace?" He responds, turning to look directly in my eyes. His hand some how finds it way under my chin, gently pulling my face closer to his. Before either of us can say or do anything else, a distinct ring blares out throughout the limo. I begin to realize it's my cell phone and pull it for the sake of my eardrums; I must remind myself next time to put the sound on it softer. I flip it open to find the caller ID flashing the number of my apartment. Only one thought comes to my mind, Paris. Oh god, I bet she and Doyle have finished having their raunchy sex and she now realizes that I am not there and she is panicking thinking I was kidnapped by one of our neighbors, a truly scary though since some of them look as if they belong in a penitentiary.

"I better get that," I say to Logan before answering my phone. "Hello Paris."

"Um…this isn't Paris, this is Doyle," Doyle says from the other line.

"Oh, hi Doyle," I emphasized the last word for Logan's benefit," why are you calling?"

"Well Paris is freaking out over where you are and we can't get anything done with her not knowing if you have been kidnapped by the guys downstairs."

"What may I ask do you need to do?" I ask instantly regretting asking.

"Well, if you must know, we were planning on having sex but we can't accomplish anything thanks to your little disappearing act."

"As fun as hearing about Paris and your sex problems are, please just give the phone to her to forgo me anymore unwanted details of your relationship."

"Ok. Hold on one second. PARIS! Phone!"

"Doyle don't yell; the neighbors can hear us and they will learn our names and hunt us down," Paris screams in a whisper, then garbs the phone form Doyle and proceeding to talk quickly into it. "Hello, who is this? Why are you calling? Are you wire taping this line because I'll find you and hunt you down."

"Paris calm down, it's me, Rory."

"Oh, have you been kidnapped by our neighbors and you need me to rescue you?"

"No Paris, I am fine, but I have been kidnapped by someone on my own freewill."

"Who is this person? Do I need to hurt them?"

"Logan."

"Huntzberger?"

"Yes, him."

"Do you still need me to rescue you because I will?"

"No Paris I don't need rescuing."

"Ok fine."

"So go have raunchy sex with Doyle and forget about me."

"Fine but don't come home anytime soon, it will not be pleasant."

"Thanks for the heads up. Bye Paris!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone when suddenly; I feel lips pressed firmly against mine. Logan. I begin to kiss him back, completely forgetting Paris, Doyle and all my weird kidnapping neighbors. All I am thinking about right now is Logan, and how utterly perfect everything is right at this moment, but everyone knows one moment things can be perfect, then the next they are crumbling down all around you.

I am currently lying on the seat of the limo with Logan on top of me, his hands at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head. I can feel his chest through his shirt and I begin to pull it off when the limo suddenly stops, his driver Frank sticking his head through the divider, instantly regretting it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Huntzberger," Frank apologizes and turns away, so Logan and I can redress.

I proceed to pull my shirt back over my head as Frank begins to speak again.

"Just to inform you, we are here," Frank says as I hit the button for the sunroof; I'm home.

I tell Frank to let us out here. Right now I realize it's like 12 am in the morning and nothing is open. Logan and I decide to just walk around town arguing about the newspaper and other such things.

"Hey you two, over there, who are you?" Taylor Dosse screams out at us, he obviously can't see it's me. So in light of this, I start to drag Logan behind me, running as fast as I can away from Taylor towards my house. I can see the lights on in my mom and Luke's room. I ran up to the front door, completely unaware of where Logan is or if I left him somewhere along the way, but then suddenly a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and sure enough, it's Logan. He always somehow is there for me whenever I am thinking about him.

"Who was that?" He whispers in my ear, arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"That was the infamous Taylor Doose," I say back.

"Really? So why were we running away from him Ace?" Logan asks.

"Because it was invigorating, and funny since he didn't recognize me."

"You have a twisted mind Ace. Shall we knock?"

"Yes we shall."

I knock the door and the next moment I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and someone yelling. Oh great, I just remembered the only time Logan and Luke ever met, my grandparents' wedding vow renewal thing, which was not my proudest moment I must say. He freaked out because he found Logan and I together during the party.

This is can not be good, and here he comes.

And the door slowly opens, there is Luke. I think he recognizes him because he does not look happy, and I think Logan remembers Luke.

This is going to be interesting…

A/N: ok short chapter I know, the next will be longer ok, review please!


End file.
